Meet Me In My Dreams
by Dancing Buttons
Summary: Never having met face to face before this moment, two teens discover how far love has been able to travel between them, because Distance is just a test to see how far love can travel.


**Meet Me In My Dreams**

Dedictaed to us.

**Summary - **Never having met face to face before this moment, two teens discover how far love has been able to travel between them.

**Dislcaimer - **We don't own so just buzz off. :D

**Warnings - **Boylove

**Pairing - **MarluxiaRoxas

**xXxXx**

Marluxia brimmed with excitement as he paced back and forth beside the flowerbed. Nervousness exploded through him. He had talked to the younger teen for so long now, but never had they met in person. He couldn't wait.

The people brushing by him in their hurry made his skin prickle, imagining it to be the younger.

Roxas rounded the corner of he and his elder's meeting place, feeling his stomach clench from the prolonged excitement. He ruffled his honeyblonde spikes a bit, taking a deep breath when he located the pink head of hair and tapped the shoulder of the much taller male. "Marluxia."

Marluxia stiffened at the sound of his name coming from that honeysweet voice. His stomach clenched and his heart instantly started hammering faster as he fell even deeper in love with the small blonde. "R-Roxas. You're here. I-I ... I thought you wouldn't show." Marluxia gasped when he felt arms wrap around him, embracing him tight.

"Are you insane?" Roxas asked thoughtfully, burying his face into Marluxia's chest. He felt the pink-haired man's arms find their way around him, causing him to smile as he lifted his head to look at him. "You should know by now that I wouldn't miss this. I've been waiting for such a long time to actually _meet_ you in person."

Marluxia could feel his breath hitching in his throat and he felt like he was drowning in bliss. "I've been ... waiting a long time, too." He knew this would happen. He was a whore. All he wanted in that moment was to bend down and take Roxas' lips with his own. He hated himself for it. "Too long."

The honeyblonde laughed a little, releasing his vicegrip on the elder and stepping back away from him, but only by a little bit. "Now that we're here, what are we planning to do today? I don't think we decided, and if we keep being all mushy in front of people, someone's bound to notice, y'know." Roxas rocked on his heels, hands clasped behind his back as he looked up into the blue eyes of his elder, curious as to what he wanted to do.

Marluxia's stomach flipped as his mind instantly went to 'I want to be doing you today' but he held his tongue, instead lacing a smile over his lips. "Icecream?" Who said he had to be a man of many words? Roxas flashed him a brighter smile and his heart melted. He was so hopeless. Within the first five seconds of being within the younger's presence and already he was out of his mind in love.

"You paying?" Roxas arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, the corners of his lips curling further upwards as he reached his left hand towards him, willing for him to take it. Just being with him finally made him feel complete. "Or I could. It doesn't matter to me."

"I flew all the way here for you. I think I would have enough money to pay for a couple icecreams." Roxas beamed at this and Marluxia shuddered at the heat that flew over his body as he took the smaller boy's hand. He was amazed at how well they fit together - almost made for the other. "Roxas-" the name was just barely a whisper, a hush in the warm breeze, but the blonde seemed to hear.

The blonde craned his neck upwards, giving a small nod to assure him that he was listening. "Yes?" Roxas gave their hands a childish swing to prove that all of it was _real_. Marluxia being next to him and holding his hand was the greatest thing he could possibly want. After such a long wait, it was worth the few days they had together.

"I-I ... Y-You heard that?" Marluxia wished he could read the younger's mind. Another squeeze of the hand and Marluxia felt the wind be knocked out of him. The blonde turned, stopping in front of him.

"Yeah...? It's not like I can't hear," Roxas laughed brightly, he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, tilting his head to the side. "What'd you want? Something wrong?"

"I-I ... No, nothing is wrong. I'm just being ... creepy." Marluxia's smile faultered. It was true. He was being a creep. He was in love with this boy and they had only just met in person not five minutes before. It wasn't right. He felt dirty. The fact that Roxas was so much younger than him didn't help matters much. Roxas was so young, so innocent, so perfect. So perfect it made him hurt inside.

"Well ... I don't mind you being creepy." Roxas smiled even bigger, nodding his head for them to continue walking. "Creepy suits you," There was a slight pause, the blonde taking in what he had just said, thinking it came out wrong. "The g-good kind of creepy, of course. I mean, if you were the bad creepy, I wouldn't have agreed to this." He gestured between the two of them, seeing the other's eyes lock with his own.

Marluxia chuckled softly, not having taken any offence to the word 'creepy' at all. Raising their intwined hands, the pink-haired teen smiled large enough to match the blonde. "This?" His lips were tingling with want. The younger was just so perfect, that Marluxia felt inferrior and filled with joy at knowing that they were together like they were. Finally meeting in person.

"Yeah," Roxas felt the heat rush instantly to his cheeks and he looked away quickly, still smiling even through his embarrassment. The blonde figured with the slightest movements the teen beside him made, that he wasn't the only one resisting. "So, let's go and get that icecream. You said it and now I want it." He placed his free hand over his stomach, looking at Marluxia again and giving his hand a firm squeeze.

The pink-haired teen resisted a gasped moan, forcing the smirk on his lips. Would he be able to sit there and watch the blonde eating the icecream? He highly doubted it, but he let the younger lead the way.

"Two sea-salt icecreams, please?" Marluxia drummed his fingers on the counter when they made it to the stand, the first time that the duo seperated, Roxas staying back to keep out of other people's way.

Roxas rocked on his heels as he waited, watching as the blonde woman behind the counter scowled and handed Marluxia the two light blue icecreams. His smile came back instantly once they joined hands again, Roxas taking one and pulling the elder over to sit down by the window.

"So, what do you want to do after this?" Said blonde asked, biting off the top left corner of the icecream and giving the pink-haired teen a curious look.

Marluxia chuckled, licking at the icy treat, glad that the blonde didn't follow his lead and taunt him. "You know Twilight Town better than I do. Why would I have to choose? I'm fine as long as I'm with you." They were facing eachother over the table and the pink-haired teen could feel Roxas' slender leg brushing against his well-built one, making him almost self-conscious.

"That's very true," Roxas laughed lightly, dragging his tongue up along the side of the icecream, before biting into the other corner. "We could ... uhm ... go to the other part of the town where we don't have to walk through the tunnel. But, that's up to you. It's quieter over on that side anyway," He shrugged, pulling at the end of his jacket sleeve nervously. "Unless you want to do something fun. Which, could take me awhile to think of."

Marluxia hid his cringe, knowing that the blonde could read his mind. But now it was going into the gutter. What was he trying to suggest with a 'quieter' place? And why was he pulling on his jacket like that? Did he know about the heat that was rollng over the much older teen? He forced the words out of his mouth, begging them not to give him away, even though he was sure that they would. "As long as I'm with you, anything could be fun."

"Figured you'd say something like that, it's such a typical Marluxia answer." The honeyblonde gave a quiet laugh, rolling his cerulean orbs as he thought. "But, I just figured since it's the first time we met, we could just sit and talk on the hill for a little bit while we decided on what the best way to spend our days together would be." Another shrug, laugh, and a bite of his icecream, and Roxas was content, all signs of nervous feeling gone.

'Our days?' the pink-haired teen thought with a flutter. 'Like, the rest of our life?' But he didn't dare voice his thoughts. Then the harsh reality set in. The blonde just meant for as long as the elder was visiting him. There was a pang in his chest. Of course. They were too young, too new for forever. They had just met. He must have showed his disappointment on his face because Roxas reached over, gripping his hand, giving him a quizical look.

"Are you okay?" It could have been an obvious answer, but he asked anyway. He didn't think it could have been something he said, because he didn't mention anything bad, did he? "Was it something I did?"

Marluxia flashed the younger a soft smile. Of course it was something he did. Everything he did was perfect. And it made the elder ache inside. But he couldn't say that. It would leave him alone and lonely for the next week. So he lied. "No, everything's fine. I was just thinking." 'about you' he wanted to add, but held his tongue. All he needed was to press his luck.

"Oh," Roxas said with a bright, happy smile, shaking his head lightly from side-to-side to keep his hair from his eyebrow. "Well, care to enlighten me exactly about what you were thinking about that had me worried I said something I shouldn't have?" His head tilted a fraction, raising an eyebrow like he had earlier when they met.

"You really wanna know?" Marluxia hid his anxiety with a playful smirk. Chomping off the last bite of his ice cream, he swung his long legs out from under the table with a glance around. He noticed a few teenage girls giggling in a corner and shook his head, sighing. "How about we get outta here first? You said there was a quiet place over on the other side of town? How about we go there? That way, it can be just me and you." He wouldn't admit how much he enjoyed the idea, but gripped the younger's hand when it was offered to him once more.

The small blonde felt his stomach clench at the thought, and when their hands reconnected he had to will himself not to shake. "Sounds like a good idea." It took nearly everything he had to keep from tripping over his words from the idea. As he stood, he tossed away the leftover icecream sticks and pulled his companion through the shop doors.

Marluxia half-way followed the blonde, feeling his stomach flip when they made it to a large hill on the outskirts of town, overlooking the entire city if they were to look back. On one side of their view stood the ocean, long and wide and blue-green. Straight ahead held the old clock-tower standing with all it's glory. Marluxia sighed at the sight. "It's beautiful!"

Roxas laughed, giving a small nod in response as he stared up at the clock-tower and then out to the ocean. "Yeah, and it's quiet. Away from all the people and the tram." He shifted his cerulean gaze to the pink-haired teen, giving his hand a slight squeeze to grab his attention.

Marluxia ignored the view for a moment, turning to the young blonde. "It's beautiful." They both knew that he was no longer talking about the city. He felt like he could swim in those blue-blue eyes that put his own to shame. Roxas' lips were parted just in the slightest. Captivating.

"If you say so," The blonde felt his cheeks heat up as he tried his best not to look away, reaching his hand up to run it through what he could reach of Marluxia's light pink locks. "Now, what were you thinking about back at the icecream shop? We're here, so you can tell me, right?"

Heat rushed through the elder's body, adoring the way that the blonde brushed his skin so innocently, almost as though he didn't realize he was no longer touching hair. "Roxas, I ..." He had to shut his eyes, his cheek blazing from the touch. "I ... I'm glad I'm here." A soft chuckle made him open his blazing blue eyes.

"I am, too." Roxas said, pulling his hand away and letting it hang at his side. He smiled at him again, turning to face out in the direction of the ocean, letting his mind wander elsewhere, but just for the moment. "I just am having a hard time beleiving all of this to be real. But ..." The younger's voice trailed as he looked back at Marluxia, giving a light pull to his hand to have him come closer to him. Then, thin arms found their way around the elder's middle again, his chin resting on the well-built chest beneath the clothing, crystal-blue orbs staring up into those of the other.

"But what?" The elder disengaged himself from the blonde but only for a second, falling to sit in the grass, his hand on the younger's wrist, pulling him down to sit in his lap. Roxas gave a small yelp at the sudden movement, but Marluxia knew that the younger was okay. How long had he just wanted to sit here with the boy? He knew that that must have made him some sort of sick person, but he really believed himself when his stomach flipped and his skin flared when the younger touched him. Still his cheek burnt. He found their hands joined for a moment.

"I really wasn't going to follow up with anything," Roxas nestled himself comfortably in the elder male's lap, leaning back against his chest and resting his head on his shoulder. "The hug was sort of what came after what I was saying."

Marluxia craddled the younger in his arms. He wanted to kiss him, but didn't want to spoil the moment. So he did the next best thing he could think of - rub their cheeks together. "I suppose I can live with that." He felt the younger smile against him. "Am I what you expected at all?"

"Yeah, a lot better than I figured if you want me to be honest." The blonde laughed lightly, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as he admitted it. "I mean, I knew you'd be awesome, but something told me that you'd be sort of ... different. Did you expect me to be like this?" He asked curiously, letting out a content sigh.

The elder squeezed slightly, causing the younger to squirm closer. "Better. I almost expected you to be more hyper, but you are just the perfect amount." He could feel the heat radiating from the younger as he blushed. It made fire roll over him.

They sat in an easy silence for a moment, allowing the feelings to wash over them. "Hey, Rox?" Marluxia waited until he knew he had the blonde's attention before speaking again. "Is ... Is it a bad thing ... would it be, I mean ... If I said ... If I said I l-love you?"

Roxas froze at the words, his heart skipped a beat, and his grip tightened on Marluxia's hand. "No, it's not a bad thing." He turned his head to look at him, lightly brushing his lips over his jaw. "Because ... I think I'd say it right back to you." And at that, he was trembling. His fingers, his words ... he couldn't help feeling what he felt. "Why would it be a bad thing?"

Marluxia felt sick. His entire body was trembling. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. Warm breath was dusting over his chin and it was driving him insane. So he did the most logical thing that his body came up with. Leaning down just a little, he took the younger's lips with his own, suffocating with the feeling. By the time he pulled back a moment later, they were both panting, trembling, craving. Marluxia leaned in once more, brushing his hand against the younger's cheek. "I was afraid..." he hushed, moving his lips against the other's as he spoke. "I was afraid you wouldn't ... feel the same."

xXxXx

The End

xXxXx

Someday it shall all be real.

~DancingButtons~ 


End file.
